Rearranged: The Chop and Change EPOV outtakes
by Krazyk85
Summary: All Edward POV from the story Chop and Change. Random, chaotic, and out of order.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-One Kiss-**

**EPOV**

"Yeah, don't I fucking know it," I laughed, trying to shrug it off as a joke, but what really fucking scared me was the fact that Emmett was right.

This shit wasn't going to end well.

What the fuck was I thinking bringing her here—into my world—this corrupt world that I've fucking created and squalor in? This place was no place for someone like Bella. She was so young and naïve, and with such an understated beauty.

She fucking trusted me even when I had a fucking gun to her head. She looked up at me with these wide brown eyes, and I couldn't kill her. I knew that Jake, that fucking prick, sent her out to steal my car so I would do something he didn't have the guts to do.

That was when I knew that she needed to be protected.

But aside from being the noble criminal, I was being my selfish fucking self. Cut and dry.

I wanted her.

Emmett knew something was up. The bullshit reason I gave to him for not trying to get into Bella's pants was just that...

_Bullshit_.

Age wasn't the issue. She was seventeen. A tad young, sure, but that never stopped me in the past, and certainly wasn't a deal breaker.

I just didn't want to go there with her. She needed someone to protect her and take care of her. And the last thing she fucking needed—or wanted—was some asshole trying to constantly stick his dick in her.

No, she deserved so much more than a piece of shit like me could ever hope to offer her.

"Yo, Eddie," Emmett said, nudging my shoulder.

"What the fuck do you want?" I snapped.

He pointed over towards Bella, who was passed out and falling out of the chair.

He shrugged. "You can't let her sleep like that."

Shit. He was right. Fuck me. I couldn't even take care of her properly. It was Emmett who looked out for her best interest. While I was pissing and moaning about _my_ needs and frustrations with wanting to touch her and kiss her and...

"Fuck," I growled. Standing up from the couch and going over to her.

In one quick motion, she was in my arms and I was carrying her to my room. She didn't weigh much, and that concerned me. I knew she was homeless and food was scarce, I'd seen that from the very beginning. I just didn't know how bad it was.

She hung limply, passed the fuck out, and I held her to me. Her body was warm and soft. And she smelled _good_.

I kicked my clothes over, making a path to my bed. I laid her down and took off her shoes. The comforter was…shit! It was not suitable for Bella.

Walking out of my room, I strode to Emmett's and Rosalie's room and yanked the comforter off the mattress. They wouldn't miss it—_and_ if they gave me shit about it, I would have to fucking remind them of who keeps their lifestyle afloat.

Me. That's fucking who.

I placed the blanket over Bella and tucked her in. She was still passed out cold, and I had nagging suspicion that it wasn't from the weed. I don't care how much of a fucking light weight someone was, pot doesn't comatose people.

No, there was more to her story.

I sat by her side for a bit longer then intended, just watching her sleep, and thinking about how big of an idiot I was. Taking her in and giving her a place to stay wasn't planned. When the offer left my mouth, I cringed. I wasn't that guy. I didn't give a shit about people. I could barely handle putting up with friends I had.

That's why this arrangement was a bad idea.

But there was just something about this girl.

Moving a few pieces of hair away from her face, I started to stare intently at her lips. They were parted slightly, and were begging to be kissed. It was wrong of me to thinking of her in such a way—let alone actually fucking thinking about doing it.

_No! Don't do it!_

But I never fucking listen, and it was already too late. I'd already leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. It was a brief kiss, and I made it a point not to linger.

I could afford myself this one thing.

"Goodnight, kid," I whispered.

She sighed and rolled away from me.

When I left the room, I vowed that I would never cross the line with her again…no matter what.

One kiss was all I was going to get.

**A/N: This is all you greedy whores are getting for now ;)) **

**Thanks for reading! *mwah***

**Brina, girl, you complete me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Idiot-**

Bella was out by my car talking with Rose and Alice. They were laughing, and I smiled, feeling relieved that things had gone over so well. My family was a tough crowd to win over. All of the girls-sluts, strippers, crack whores-I've dated in the past couldn't measure up to Bella...

Wait! What the fuck am I saying? I'm not dating Bella. Repeat. I'm not dating Bella. I had to get that through my thick fucking skull.

Why in the fuck do I insist blurring the lines with her?

Every minute and every second of the day, I was thinking about touching her and using any damn excuse to get close to her. The shooting lesson was a prime example of me seeing an opportunity and seizing it. It was going so well, too. I still had her delicious scent floating around in my head, but then, like a fucking idiot, I lost sight of what I was doing and almost kissed her.

I couldn't let myself lose control again. Not with her.

"I like her," Jasper said, handing me a cigarette, "a lot actually, but I'm worried."

It was just me and him standing outside. Emmett ran over to Filberto's to get a fucking burrito. That fucker was always eating.

"Worried?" I asked, waving him off. "Why?"

"Because you're going to get involved with her." He said it so matter-of-factly.

I scoffed, reaching for that cigarette now. "Trust me, Jazz; I know what I'm fucking doing, alright? I'm not even thinking about that."

It would've been convincing if I wasn't puffing away on that damn cigarette.

"Besides," I said, glancing back at Bella. Alice was hugging her now, and Rose, well, she didn't look annoyed. That was a first. I looked back at Jasper. "Would it actually be so bad if I did...you know, get involved...with...her. Like if I waited until she turned eighteen in September."

Fuck me...there I go again, pushing back the line, contorting that fucker until it's practically torn to shreds.

He laughed. "My concern is not her age, man."

"What is it then?" I inhaled the smoke in deep, waiting for his insightful answer. Jasper was always calling me out on my shit. It pissed me off.

"What you two have between each other will be very deadly and very dangerous."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I would never hurt her."

"No, Edward, I'm not talking about you hurting her or her hurting you. I'm talking about you guys taking whatever passion you guys have...it's going to erupt."

"I'm not following you, man...what in the fuck are you talking about?"

Usually Jasper wasn't so hard to understand, but Jesus Christ, he wasn't making any fucking sense. What was he's so worried about?

He rubbed his forehead in frustration. He huffed. "Look, have you ever seen _Natural Born Killers_?"

"The one with fucking Woody Harrelson?"

"Yes, that movie...do you remember it?""

I shrugged, flicking my finished cigarette to the ground. "Yeah, sort of. A guy and his girl go on a killing spree. So what?"

"That's exactly what you and Bella have. You, by yourself, are dangerous, but together, you guys will..." he sighed. "If you're not careful, Edward, you two will go on a fucking spree of whatever crime suits yawl's fancy, just for the fucking fun of it."

"Like Bonnie and Clyde?" I smiled.

He groaned. "You're not listening to me, are you?"

"No, I got it. Bella is off limits. I know that." I pulled out my car keys. "I gotta get her something to eat. Are we done?"

He waved his hand, dismissing me.

"I'm heeding you warning, Jazz...alright?" I squeezed his shoulder, hoping to reassure that I wasn't a fucking idiot. That I could control myself. I wasn't a fucking animal. I could resist her. "I'm not going to try anything with her."

He rolled his eyes, seeing right through me. "Just...fucking be careful, okay?"

"I'll be a good boy," I smirked.

"Get the fuck out of here." He laughed. "Go take care of your girl."

I turned on my heel to head out and I stopped in my tracks, looking back at him, and inwardly cringing for having to ask, knowing he would read too much into it.

"Jazz, by any fucking chance, do you have some gum?"

**(0)(0)(0)**

Jasper's cautioning words stuck with me as I drove home. It made me look at Bella differently. What had he seen her to make him think that we would fuck this town up? She wasn't anything like me. She was good, innocent, and not a blood-thirsty lunatic.

He was full of shit. All he was trying to do was make sure that I kept my head screwed on straight. He knew as well as I knew that I wouldn't be any good for her. I was not boyfriend material.

I was as romantic as a fucking rock.

Pulling into my apartment lot space, I shifted my car into park and turned the engine off. "So," I said, starling her, "what do ya think, kid? Have we got you scared yet? Running for the hills?"

She shrugged, and I could see how tired she was.

Hell, I was only teasing her. It's not like she would ever be scared by my family, but even if she was, I would disown those fucking bastards. They better never treat my girl badly...fuck...I had to stop saying that shit. She wasn't mine. I couldn't forget that.

_Why is she still here then?_

Fuck me. I asked myself that all the time, and when I think about letting her go, I freak out. I get antsy and angry and I just want to punch something. For now, for the sake of my walls, it was best I kept her around...just until she gets on her feet. Maybe when she turns eighteen, I can help get her an apartment. I know she could stay with Alice and Jasper for awhile. You know, to make sure I behave and keep myself in check.

But she won't be with me...and I won't see her.

Fuck, I needed to get a grip. I threw myself back in the seat and ran my hands through my hair. I was so fucking frustrated with myself and this idiotic line of thinking. What the fuck was wrong with me? It was too soon to be wrapped up in some girl.

I mean, it's been a fucking day!

"Yeah," Bella said.

I froze. Jesus Christ, did I just say that shit out loud, and if I did, how much? I was too much of a chicken shit to find out, but I pulled my hands from my hair and gazed over at her. She was staring at me. There was this look of sadness on her face, and everything that I'd been concerned about went right out the window.

"Are you okay," I asked, using this excuse to touch her again. I brushed away the hair that was on her shoulder and feeling her soft skin. It was an innocent gesture. It was nothing too offensive.

"What?" she asked, pulling away from me and causing my hand to fall limply.

Yeah, I freaked her out. That was smart move there, asshole. Fucking brilliant.

"Are you okay?" I asked again, nervously chewing on my lip ring. Fuck, what if she leaves because I was all grabby? _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._ "You look..." I paused, trying to not fuck up this situation any further, "not happy."

"I'm happy," she said, but it was distant. She wasn't being honest with me.

God, she was so fucking beautiful. If only I was a decent fucker, a man without vices or baggage. I could take care of her. Love her. Do all that fucking goody-two shoes shit. If only I wasn't such a God damn mess.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

It's been a long day and meeting my family was quite the undertaking. I was pushing her too much. I needed to ease her in. Fuck, I wasn't apt for this job. How was I going to take care of her?

Of course, I just continued to ramble, like a fucking moron. "Do you want to go inside and watch a movie?"

_Natural Born Killers, maybe?_

She unbuckled her seat belt and shifted her body towards me. Her breasts were pressing up against my chest, and I could smell her again. God, what the fuck was that scent? It was, shit, I couldn't even explain it. All I knew was that I wanted to smell it forever.

Shit, she was close...just one small move of my head, and we would be nose to nose. And of course, my dick responded to her, and I hated him for it.

I needed to defuse this situation..._fast_. I didn't trust myself to keep my fucking hands off her.

"What are you doing?" I asked, but I had a pretty good fucking idea.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked, her face getting closer to mine. "I want you to kiss me."

Being the gentleman, I bent my head down, just wanting to fucking kiss her, but changing my mind instead. I could stay on my side of the line and still appease her. I smiled up at her, knowing this wasn't going to fly, and took a hold of her hand. I kissed it. It ignited a wanting fire in me, but I ignored it, just like I was suppressing my cock right now.

That asshole need to fucking heel.

She pouted, looking fucking cute as all hell. "That's it?"

"I've already taken more than my share," I confessed sadly. Two kisses...and to think, I tried to fucking limit myself to one. I was an idiot.

"Ugh," she growled, throwing herself back into her seat. I held back a smile. "Do you honestly torture me this way for the fun of it?"

"I'm torturing you?" I laughed. Oh, the fucking irony. "Do have any idea..." I stopped abruptly, staring into her big brown eyes. She really had no clue. I sighed."Do you honestly think that I don't want to kiss you?"

It was absurd. I've only fucking dry humped her every chance I could get.

"No, I know you do...at least, I think you do. I just don't understand why you won't."

Jasper was right. I'm screwed. There was no way I'd be able to ever stay away from her. No, I was already way passed all that fucking bullshit. The way she was pleading with me. There was only so much a man could fucking handle, and my ass wasn't made of steel.

"Bella," I said, unbuckling my seatbelt and turning my body towards her. I wanted her to listen to me. She had to understand that I wanted her, but I couldn't bear pulling her down in this fucking world with me. "I know this sounds crazy, especially coming from a fucker like me, but I don't want to cross that line with you. Not while you're still underage."

_Lame fucking excuse, Cullen._

Her eyes widened and like a bomb, fury exploded in her and she was yelling at me. "Are you serious? Edward, you're a _drug _dealer. A freaking drug dealer! You smuggle pounds of drugs into the States almost every week. Trust me; statutory rape is the _least _of your worries."

She was the only person in this world who could yell at me and fucking live to see another day. In fact, she was even that more appealing to me. The balls on this kid was bigger than mine. I admire that. But despite making my dick harder with her no bullshit attitude, I had to admit she made a decent point. My morals were pretty fucking shot. So, what was one kiss? It wouldn't hurt anything. That's all she was asking for. I could maintain control. I wasn't a fucking animal.

"Besides," she said, pressing those fucking titties into me again. She looked up at me and whispered, "Who's going to turn you in, huh? Not me."

Another excellent point, because who would tell? Not that I was concerned with the law or anything, but if we could keep it a secret from Jasper, then maybe...

I gritted my teeth. "I was hoping you would make this shit easy on me...but fucking look at you," I said, my hand waving over her body and those hard fucking nipples, "just fucking with my head and..."

No, I needed to be stronger than this-than her. But she wasn't letting me...damn it.

"And what?" she asked, biting down her bottom lip.

That's what broke me.

"Fuck," I growled, beating the hell out of my steering wheel, trying to get out some of this fucking sexual frustration. "You really have no idea what you're doing to me, do you?"

I was pleading with her, asking her to drop it. Just give me a fighting chance to resist her and be a good boy...for once.

"I just want you to kiss me, Edward," she said, her eyes imploring mine, "just one stupid kiss. It's not like I'm asking you to marry me."

Marriage? She doesn't want to marry a fucking loser like me.

I scoffed, narrowing my eyes at her. She wanted more than just a kiss. I fucking knew that. But if it was all she _said_ wanted, I could give it to her, right?

"If I give you one kiss," I started, a deal already forming in my head, "will you shut the hell up about it?"

_Leave me in peace, so I can pretend that I don't fucking want you or need you?_

"Yes," she said without fucking thinking about it. "_But _you _have _to kiss me on the lips."

"Which lips?" I asked, my eyes roaming over body and imagining all the places I could my mouth on.

She seemed flustered by my suggestion, and I smiled. I like it. I'm getting under her skin. Hell, I might even have turned her on-which, maybe, wasn't such a good idea. A girl in heat spelled disaster. I couldn't fight that, nor would I fucking want to.

She stared at me slacked jaw, clearly pondering her options.

Yes, I was definitely enjoying this.

"_Well_," I said, nudging her out of her stupor.

"I'm thinking," she snapped.

Smiling like an asshole, I leaned back in my seat and put my hands behind my head, kicking back. "You just tell me where, kid."

I'll put my mouth anywhere she wants.

Her brow furrowed and she really thought about it. Finally her eyes found mine and she looked determined. Resolute even.

"Here," she said, pointing to her lips. "I want you to kiss me here."

I'm not going to lie, I was disappointed.

"Are you sure?" I asked, hoping she would rethink her decision. "Because one kiss is all you get."

_Unlike me, the fucking cheater._

"One kiss?" she asked, her eyes bulging out of her fucking skull.

"It's just one kiss until you turn eighteen," I said, bending and twisting the rules to my liking. I'd already given in and decided that I wasn't going to stay away from her. I was just prolonging the enviable. "That's the deal. Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it!" she said.

I leaned across the center console and was immediately overcome with her fragrance. It was maddening. My lips were ghosting over of hers, feeling their softness. "Are you sure you want this, kid?"

I was giving her an out.

Fuck me; I hope she doesn't take it. Let me kiss you, Bella.

She didn't say a word, just closed her eyes and nodded.

"Alright." I smiled with relief and reached up and held her face in my hands, entrapping her there.

Pressing my lips against hers, I knew that one kiss was never enough. Two was better and three would be divine, and from there, I didn't fucking know. I just wanted to feel her at all times. Taste the sweetness that she provided. And as I nibbled and pulled at her bottom lip, I felt the fire engulf me. I was lost in its flames.

I took it slow with Bella, showing her, in this _one_ kiss, how much I fucking wanted her-and always would fucking want her. Nothing else in this world held me like she did.

Pulling away from her was the hardest thing I would ever have to do, but eventually I did. And when she pleaded, asking for more, I almost leaned back in-like an idiot.

She tempted me. She was my vice, my sin, my Bonnie to my Clyde. In twenty-four hours, she managed to crawl in and flip my fucking world. She was everything.

**A/N: another EPOV, and you can thank Brina for it. She's awesome. See ya tomorrow with BPOV's to Chop and Change.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Crazy Beautiful-**

She was fucking crazy. Sexy. Beautiful. Abrasive. Demanding. Funny. Reckless. Caring. Sweet. Dramatic. Heaven and Hell. She was everything...and she was fucking _mine_.

I bit and sucked that delicious skin of hers, marking her as mine and that was my proof...proof that she owned me.

Fuck me, how did a sorry son of a bitch like me get so lucky? There was nothing in my life, karma wise, where I deserved to get rewarded so generously. I was a fucking scum bug, a thief, a liar, a killer, a cheater, and an asshole. The fucking devil hidden under this skin, but she wanted me. Shit, she fucking pursued me and tested my will power to stay away.

I lost. Fuck, I knew I would.

Jasper was right. We were dangerous together. She made me a reactor, never the thinker, and I found myself just doing shit without thought. It wasn't like me to behave that way. I was the narrow, black and white, dissect and pick apart a scenario before I do anything about it, type of guy.

I would sit for days thinking about shit, weighing the pros and cons.

The first time I robbed a liquor store with Emmett, I planned that shit for three fucking weeks. I treated it like it was some corporate bank with top of the notch security, when in fact the owner of the store didn't even own a bat—or fucking security cameras for God's sake. It was easy picking, but I analyzed it to death, making sure all my shit was in order and that nothing would go wrong. That's how I've managed to stay out of jail and not get caught for so long.

Now, look at me, on the fucking run, my face and name all over TV and I still wasn't thinking straight. Taking chances and doing shit on a mere whim.

I had to wonder who the bad influence was...me or Bella?

Well, after fucking her hot pussy at ninety miles an hour in my car, nearly killing us both, I would have to say she was the troublemaker…I was getting hard just fucking thinking about it.

_Jesus Christ_, she drove me fucking crazy…crazy beautiful.

All I wanted to do was kiss her, touch her, bury my fucking dick in her and live there. Every moment of every second of the day, I had to look at her. She never caught me staring. I wasn't fucking obvious about it, but yeah, she was in my line of sight ninety-nine percent of the time. The one percent that was left, I was sleeping, but some nights that didn't matter. She invaded me there, too.

And those were good dreams...when I remembered them.

Bella lay on the hotel bed and flipped through the hundred and seventy-seven channels. Her large brown eyes thoroughly enthralled on the flat screen, looking gorgeous, and I was too far away sitting across the room. That wasn't acceptable, and I set my phone on the table and joined her on the bed. My hand slid under her shirt, needing to feel her warm skin. It was inviting and I was a fucking sucker...

_Fuck! She's not wearing a bra._

Two seconds in and I was already popping a stiffy.

She leaned her head against my shoulder. "I'm getting hungry."

I jumped to attention, like a fucking solider, seeing an opportunity to take care of her. It was rather pathetic on my part, being as whipped as I was, but fuck it, I didn't care. I would fucking kill and die for this girl.

"What do you want? We can go out and eat somewhere," I said, kissing her bare shoulder.

_Yeah_, I used any excuse to put my mouth on her. Right now, I was playing the attentive boyfriend. It worked. She let me do it as much as I wanted...and I wanted it all the time.

"You're willing to take me out? In _public_?" She smirked, teasing me.

To date, I haven't taken her to a restaurant or anything like that. We usually ate fast food or Alice cooked for us. Yeah, I know, fucking pathetic. Another prime example of why I didn't deserve her.

"_Baby_," I said, trailing my nose from her shoulder to the hollow of her ear. Fuck me. She always smelled so good. It was flowery, but sensual, and I didn't what it was…her, maybe? She said it was shampoo, but fuck me, I never smelled shampoo like that before. She said she didn't wear perfume. If not, we needed to bottle that shit—_fuck_, I lost my train of thought again. "We can go anywhere you wanna go."

Did she know how much control she had over me? I hoped not. Having the upper hand was important in a relationship. It determined things, and women often misused that power—well, the crass and skanky women I've dated always did. They wanted to know where the fuck I was at all times, and some of those bitches, if I allowed them, they would've strapped a fucking Lo-jack to my God damn ankle. It was just one fucking hassle after another.

"I really want Mexican," Bella said, rolling over on her back, further away from me, and patted her stomach. "I haven't had chips and salsa in forever."

I followed her, scooting myself along the bed and positioned my body over her. Needy and a desperate asshole, I had to be close enough to hear her heart beat and feel her breath on my face.

"I'm not sure if Mexican food in Utah is all that good, kid," I said.

She frowned, looking disappointed and heartbroken and I regretted my statement. I'm such a fucking asshole. What was wrong with me? It was what she wanted, and if she said let's go fucking blow up the post office, we fucking do it, no questions asked.

"But fuck it, if that's what you want, we'll do it," I quickly amended. "Hell, if we can't find one out here we'll go back to Arizona. I think I'd seen a restaurant by the border."

She laughed, and it was crazy how much I fucking loved that sound. "No, it's okay. I'm not that hard up for it. We can find somewhere else to go."

"Nope, we're fucking doing it," I said decided, kissing her on the nose and rising to my feet. She stared up at me like I was a fucking madman, and maybe I was, but it was only because I wanted to make her happy. "What?"

"It's nothing." Bella smiled to herself, shaking her head and threw her legs over the bed. She slipped on her sneakers and stood up, slipping her hands into my front pockets and roused my cock—and I just got that asshole to go down. I groaned and closed my eyes as it strained against the front of my jeans. She removed her hands all too soon and I heard a jangling sound. She pecked my lips, pressing her fucking titties into me and whispered. "Let's go."

My eyes snapped open, feeling high and dazed and harder than a fucking rock. "What are we doing?"

"We're leaving and I'm driving," she said, and there was no use in arguing about it—which I wasn't going to, because, fuck me, if her driving Tanya and shifting her gears didn't turn me on even more.

_Girl on girl action..._

Yeah, well, there was no fucking way we were leaving this hotel room now. Not when she was swaying that tight and fuckable ass of hers—fucking begging me to take her. It's all her fault, really, I've told her, more than once, that I had no self control. An insatiable asshole with groping fingers…yep, that's me.

So, it really should've been no surprise to her when I grabbed her by the hips and pressed her up against the nearest wall. She didn't say a word nor did she fight me. I kissed her neck, trailing my lips along her skin, biting and sucking the sweet flesh into my mouth, and ramming my hard cock into her ass. The keys to Tanya dropped to the floor, barely making a sound on the carpet, and Bella put her palms flat on the wall, steadying and widening her stance, shoving and pushing her backside into me.

Fuck yeah, she wanted it.

My hands reached around and slid under her shirt, groping at her breasts, and I groaned loudly. _Jesus fucking Christ._ Her nipples were hard and erect for me, and I squeezed and pinched them, pulling gently and getting a whimper in return.

_Fuck!_

Bella would look so hot with her nipples pierced, and I put that on my list of things to do when she turns eighteen, along with getting tattooed. We could probably get that all done in half a day.

Thrusting and dry-fucking her, I moved my hands down to the button of her jeans, unbuttoning them and yanking them off her. My fingers wasted no time, diving in between her lips and rubbed her clit, flicking it and tugging at it, loving the way she gripped and clawed at my jeans, pulling me tightly to her.

I smiled smugly, ignoring the painful throbbing in my cock and plunged my fingers into her. She was so fucking wet and ready, and I pumped them into her with force. Pace frenzied, I kissed her shoulder, my free hand holding her neck to keep her still, and I swear to God that I was going to explode in my pants if she continued to beg me to just stick it in her and fuck her. It was bad enough to maintain my composure with all that low staccato moans coming out of that hot mouth of hers.

Fuck me, I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled my fingers out of her, soaked and glistening, I fumbled with my jeans. She pressed her ass against me, seeking me out, and I growled, smacking it hard with my hand.

That only fucking excited her more.

"Jesus," I hissed, jerking and yanking down my pants and boxers. They fell to my ankles, and my cock sprung free, the tip already lining up and pointing the way. I stroked it a few times, getting it lubricated with her juices, but it wasn't necessary. I slid into her with ease, and fucking hell…she was so God damned tight.

Her pussy was like a fucking vice around my cock and I nearly came right then. How the fuck was I going to last long enough to get her off? I counted to ten, overlooking the way she rocked her hips, coaxing me to move. After a long fucking moment of counting to five, I was good enough to push into her more, inch by aching inch. I started to drive deeper and deeper into her. In the back of my mind, I knew I was hitting this shit raw and that was a big fucking mistake, but I was too consumed in the moment.

Condom? What fucking condom?

God, I was a fucking idiot.

Thrusting fast and hard, I slid in and out, grasping a hold of her hips, bending her over and filling her to the hilt. She whimpered and moaned, nails digging into the wallpaper, scratching it off and leaving her mark. I felt her pussy squeeze around me, making her tighter, my cock twitched and jerked, needing a fucking release…

_Not fucking yet._

Again, I counted to ten…then twenty, blocking out the sounds she was making, panting and begging and wanting and needing. _So fucking sweet._ I pounded into her over and over and harder and faster. My hand reached around and massaged and kneaded the shit out her clit. She was going to cum before me and there was nothing else to it.

"Fuck," she yelled, and I smiled, knowing she was close, and fucking loving how hot she sounded when she cussed. Her passion and need was strong, uncontrolled now, and she came around me. I felt it: the subtle squeezing of the inner muscles, and as they contracted, I didn't stop or slow down. No, I just fucked her harder.

She gasped, and I couldn't take it anymore, pulling out, I stroked my penis and laid my head against her back, and I came hard in white, jerky hot spurts, all over her tight ass.

"Jesus," I panted, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her into me. "So fucking beautiful and crazy."

She reached up and entangled her fingers in my hair, breathing hard. "Is this supposed to be my fault, too?"

I nodded, smiling into her neck. "Pretty fucking much."

She tried to wiggle out of my hold, probably wanting to go clean off my spunk, but I wasn't ready to let her go…not just yet. I held her tighter.

I was so fucking in love with the girl, and I'm not sure if she knew it or not. She knew that I cared about her and practically owned me, I've made that shit known, but would any of that translate and clue her in on my true feelings?

Well, I wasn't going to say it now—not after fucking her against a wall. That would be a douche thing to do. Maybe I'll sneak it in during idle conversation over dinner…or not.

No, I'll wait. But one day soon, though, I'll tell her what she already knows.

**A/N: So, he talks when he wants about whatever he wants, and no nipple twisting or begging will convince him otherwise. I hope you enjoyed this brief glimpse into his head again, and hopefully he talks more often ;))**

**Now, I am getting back to BPOV. It may be short…depending if I have time to write it. Pray for the quick fingers and muse. **

**Thanks B! My beautiful and crazy pre-reader *mwah***


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-The Card Aisle-**

Crazy beautiful slept on her stomach and sideways on the bed. I watched for twenty minutes, debating whether or not to wake her up or go off on my own. It would be a risk taking her. She didn't know shit about robbing a convenience store, and her presence would make me nervous. What if some brave fucker pulled out a gun and shot her?

It's fucking happened before. Rose almost lost her fucking life that way, but the guy's gun jammed. Emmett was so fucking pissed; he just popped one off in the store owners head. They never robbed together after that...well, they stopped altogether. They dealt whatever drugs I'd gave them. It was safer.

So, how in the fuck would I handle something like that? The fact that I was sitting here and fucking pondering my options told me that I was way in over my fucking head.

_Fuck!_

Running my hands through my hair and gritted my teeth, grinding them down.

The sun wasn't even up yet. I needed to make a God damn decision. There was still so much to fucking do. There was a store up the road, I'd scoped out when we came in last night. It was hidden from the highway, which meant that it wasn't busy and easily overlooked. I liked that. It made for an uncomplicated hold up.

But even still, looks can be deceiving and I didn't want to fully commit to it until I knew for sure.

Bella shifted in the bed and my head snapped up, eyes blurred and weary. If she awoke up now, I knew she would insist on going and I wouldn't be able to tell her no.

_Fuck. _

Yeah…I couldn't let her go with me on this one. I needed more time to scope out the place, making sure it was safe until I brought her into it. Besides, I needed to fucking prep her. The only thing she's done was shop-lift a roll a tape and steal a Lamborghini, not an easy feat, but not as precarious as sticking a gun in someone's face and demanding fucking money.

Resolute, I stood up from my chair and tucked my gun into my back waistband; I stuffed the black ski mask into my pocket and grabbed a spare pillowcase. It wasn't exactly MacGyver, but it'll have to do.

Leaning over, the bed squeaky and moving under my weight, I kissed crazy beautiful on the cheek. She stirred, mumbling something about me and then rolled away, burying her head under a pillow.

"Happy birthday, crazy girl," I whispered. "I'll be right back."

**(0)(0)(0)**

"_So, what the fuck, Edward, you guys are just going to stay gone?" _Emmett asked, his voice boomed over the phone earpiece.

I was in the store walking through the aisles, examining the owner and the customers that came in. There were no cameras and it was off on its own, completely lying low and under the radar. It was sad really, fucking begging to be robbed. The old guy behind the counter was fucking sleeping for fuck's sake.

"I don't know what my plans are. I didn't really think that far ahead," I said, distracted. I was too wrapped up in getting Bella card. Fuck, I didn't even know what to get her. Cards were a fucking waste of money, but chicks seemed to like them.

I didn't know if I should get something mushy and insincere or go for something that meant something to the both of us…

"_You haven't thought that far ahead?" _Emmett snorted, bringing me back to the conversation at hand._ "Fuck, man, that's gotta be some top shelf pussy. That girl is melting your brain_."

"Jesus Christ, Em, don't you fucking talk about her like that," I hissed.

"_Right, sorry, no disrespect, dude, alright?" _he paused, and then sprung it on me_. "You love her?_"

I laughed. "That's fucking obvious."

"_Yeah, that was a stupid question. I'm just fucking hungry. Rose is taking forever to get ready,_" he said, and then he yelled loudly, nearly busting my fucking eardrum. "_We're going to Taco Bell, woman, not fucking Red Lobster! Hurry your ass up!_"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to keep the fucking headache at bay. Standing in this fucking store, listening to Emmett bitch about Rose and all their nonsensical bullshit was not how I wanted to spend the morning of my girlfriend's birthday.

"Can you fucking focus for a minute, Emmett? Please?" I snapped.

"_Look, Edward, you gotta do something. Fucking Caius has been asking about you."_

"Fuck him, man. He doesn't …" I paused, looking up at the old man behind the counter, still sleeping, but took on to snoring loudly now. My conversation was going unnoticed, "need me to smuggle in drugs, alright? He's got you and Jazz."

"_It's not even about that, Eddie…you fucked him over, remember? You gotta come home, man, and deal with this."_

The last trip to Mexico was a fucking failure. It was the first time I'd been away from Bella after spending day after day immersed in her scent, and the second it was gone, I fucking lost my shit.

I was a madman going through withdrawals. That was what started it all, and Emmett and Jasper were so fucking fed-up with me. I was constantly agitated and snapping at them. I was bigger asshole than usual. It's why we ended the trip early. I couldn't stay focused. My mind was always in Arizona where Bella was, sleeping warmly in my bed. I just wanted to go home. But in the process, I fucked over Caius and didn't meet up with him like we planned. I was an idiot for doing that, but I figured I could see him when he came into Tucson the following week. Then that shit with Bella and the Lamborghini happened, and everything just fell apart.

I was in deep fucking shit.

"We're not coming back," I said.

"_Damn it, Edward! Why are you always fucking running, man? If it isn't from an arranged marriage or the law, it's from Caius."_

I groaned, not needing to hear this fucking lecture again. He was more than willing to pack up our shit on my God damn wedding day and head to Arizona, but now what? He's calling me out on my shit? Like a fucking hypocrite.

"Listen, fucker, I gotta go. Keep me updated if shit gets bad out there," I said, not even waiting for him to respond as I snapped my phone closed. Two seconds later my phone vibrated, and I knew he would be harassing me all day now.

_Fucking perfect._

"Do you need help, sir," a gruff voice asked.

I shot my eyes down at the older gentleman, who had moved from his spot behind the counter and now staring up at me. He had milky blue eyes, obviously over taken with Glaucoma.

"Ugh, no," I said, clearing my throat. "It's my girl's birthday today and I'm just picking out a card to for her."

He nodded, smiling. "If I know anything about women, son, is that you go with what's in here." He reached out and poked me in the chest with his finger.

I narrowed my eyes at him, not wanting to laugh. "I think I got it."

"Well, it's just a piece of advice from an old man," he said, winking. "I'll be up front when you're ready."

He left me alone, and I got some calm to put my fucking head together and pick out a card for Bella. It didn't look like much when I first saw it, but the more I read it, the more it meant sense to us. Kind of like an inside joke. God knows if I bought her one of those cards that was all prissy and romantic, she would see right through it.

No, this was the better choice.

Walking up to the front, I paid for the card with a five dollar bill and told the owner to keep the change. It was an ironic gesture, considering what I was about to do. Leaving the store, I went over to the side of the building and signed the card. I shoved it in the back waistband of my pants and waited fifteen minutes. During that time, I watched the front, getting my gun together and putting on my ski mask. No customer came to the store. No car passed by on the road. All was quiet.

It was nine thirty-three in the morning when I reentered the store and robbed him.

**A/N: I'll be updating Chop and Change tomorrow. It'll be longer than the norm. Thanks for reading, and I'll see ya soon!**

**Thanks to Brina for pre-reading this for me ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**This Chopward outtake is right after their first kiss (second one for him) in the car after the pool hall. It's going back quite a bit. It's short, but most of the stuff I post with him will be different and not always in order. At any rate, enjoy.**

**-Pushed-**

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

I didn't look. I knew who it was. Jake. That fucking prick. He had been at me all day. Taunting me. Pushing me.

He was grating on my last nerve.

"This movie is crazy—but _good_," Bella said, and I turned to her and smiled. The awe in her voice caught me by surprise. I hadn't expected her to enjoy it so much. "Why is it that I'm just finding out about it?"

"Probably because when this movie was released you were still in diapers."

I tipped my beer back and mentally calculated the year of when _Natural Born Killers _was made and how old Bella was now.

Ninety-four...was she even born then?

I swallowed and choked as guilt reared its ugly fucking head.

_Jesus Christ!_

She was a kid. What the fuck was I doing with her? Crossing the fucking line, that's what. An hour ago, I had my lips on hers and my mind on where they wanted to be, meanwhile, trying with all my might to constrain my God damn hard-on from busting out of my jeans.

Yeah, I was a sick fucking lunatic.

Bella laughed at my lame joke, even snorted a little, pulling me out of my hell and making me forget all the reasons why I should be staying away from her.

Instead, like a masochistic asshole, I scooted closer to her on the couch.

"They are dangerous together," Bella said, following my lead and closed the remaining gap. I was assaulted with the smell of her, this sweet vanilla. She was a God damn cupcake, "but it makes sense..."

_Buzz. Buzz._

I gritted my teeth and pulled out my phone. Yup. It was that fucker. I narrowed my eyes and opened the text.

"…their passion..."

_**Have you fucked her yet?**_

My body tensed, and I opened the next one.

"…that fire..."

_**Is she tight?**_

_What the fuck?_

I stared at it for a good minute, not believing the pair on this asshole.

"…even when they kill so brutally..."

_Buzz. Buzz_.

The prick was trying to get under my skin. He was fucking up movie night with my girl.

She's not mine. I don't even know the kid. I should have killed her. Damn this heart of gold of mine.

"...there is that underlying love."

_Buzz. Buzz._

Another message came in, and I knew that I shouldn't fucking read it, but, of course, I fucking relented—like an idiot.

_**Tell me, lover boy, did her pussy tear?**_

_Motherfucker!_

That was it. I could feel the blind fury pulsating behind my eyes. It blocked out all stimuli...there was red, nothing but encompassing red and crushing of my phone in my fist.

"It's kind of romantic, you know?"

Fuck! I was so pissed. I couldn't even focus on my girl—on _Bella—o_r whatever the fuck she was saying.

_Calm down_.

I needed a fucking plan. It wasn't smart to act out irrationally and on emotion. That's how assholes get killed. That was what Jake wanted. No, I won't allow him to get me all worked up. Deep breath. Watch the movie. I'll deal with that fucker later.

Bella was unaware of the murderous thoughts in my mind and I wanted to keep it that way.

"You're funny," I said, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her to me.

She didn't fight, smiling as she fell into my side and rested her head against my shoulder.

"Why do you say that?"

I wrapped my arms around her and breathed in. My fucked-up head filled with thoughts of her and that prohibited scent.

It calmed me.

"Because you're rooting for the bad guys."

"I guess. I just...that's the way I want to be."

Her statement confused me.

"What?"

The movie was midway through and the main characters were on a killing spree. Blood. Guns. Gore. There was no way she wanted this for a life.

Bella was too good.

"What?" she repeated, equally confused.

"You want to fucking kill people?"

She laughed again.

_Fuck!_ I was addicted to that laugh.

"No, no, not the killing part," she said, pointing at the flat screen, "I want to be this..." Mallory and Mickey stood on a bridge, slicing their fucking palms open, and got married, "…so crazy and toxic and dangerously in love."

Jasper's warning was loud and clear, but I ignored it because of my selfish wants. Staying away from her was the right thing to do—which made me want her more.

I didn't like doing the right thing.

"You got some issues, Kid," I said, my eyes falling on my crippled phone, lit up and vibrating in my hand.

"Yeah, I know," she said with a yawn, slinking her body down and closing her eyes.

I will kill that fucker tonight. That was for certain. But right now, I was anchored to Bella and I wasn't going anywhere.

**A/N: Found this buried deep in my files and since I am getting close to finishing Chop and Change, I figure it's time to let Chopward out. There will be a series of these. **

**Posted without Brina knowing…and she's going to flip out.**


End file.
